4X01 Jack and Jones
by doctorwhocsi59
Summary: Et si la saison 4 de Torchwood n'avait jamais existé? Et si d'autres choses s'étaient produites? Voici ma version de la saison 4 de Torchwood.
1. Prologue

4.01 Jack and Jones

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma vision de la saison 4 de Torchwood. Mis à part quelques remarques coquines du Capitaine Jack, il n'y aura pas de scènes « hot », s'il doit y en avoir, je le dirai auparavant.

**Prologue : Journal de Ianto Jones**

Mon nom est Ianto Jones. Je suis né dans un coin perdu de Londres, dans une famille pas spécialement très riche. J'ai eu une enfance que je qualifierai de… normale, ou presque. J'ai une sœur, Rhihannon, très bavarde, beaucoup trop à mon goût.

Je n'ai jamais été très studieux, pas le premier de la classe, pas le dernier non plus. Mon père n'avait jamais voulu d'un garçon, de ce fait, il me battait, dès que j'ouvrai la bouche. C'est comme ça que je suis devenu « effacé » comme le disait si bien le psychologue. Heureusement pour moi, il n'était pas souvent là, travaillant à l'étranger.

A tout juste seize an, je fus éjecté de la maison, ma mère étant de nouveau enceinte. Sauf que le bébé ne naquit jamais. Ma mère et mon père furent tué dans un accident de voiture, quelques semaines plus tard. Rhihannon vécut quelques temps chez moi, avant de prendre son propre appartement.

Deux ans plus tard, j'avais un petit job dans un commerce. Le patron n'était pas spécialement ravi d'avoir un « gosse de dix huit ans sans cervelle » comme il disait, mais au moins, il me donnait de quoi vivre. A vingt ans, je réussi à trouver un appartement à Londres.

L'année suivante, je rentrai à Torchwood Londres. C'est ici que j'ai rencontrai Lisa. Je n'étais que le garçon à café, certes, mais au moins, j'avais de quoi donner un peu d'argent à Rhihannon et à son petit copain, Johnny Davies, venu s'installer chez cette dernière sans un sou.

Puis ils sont arrivés. Les aliens, entrant dans ma vie comme un coup de poignard. Ils tuèrent Lisa, enfin, la transmutèrent à moitié. Moi, les Cybermen ont été aspirés alors qu'ils me poussaient vers les machines.

Après la bataille de Canary Warf, j'appris le mariage de Rhihannon et de Johnny, ainsi qu'elle avait eu un garçon, David et une petite fille, Mica. J'étais ravi d'être le dernier prévenu, vous vous en doutez…

C'est en 2007 que je décidai de rentrer à Torchwood Cardiff. Jack, le chef de l'équipe eut beaucoup de mal à m'accepter. Mais il finit par me faire rentrer, avec Myfanwi, ma chère ptérodactyle.

Au départ, je n'étais que le garçon à cafés. Mais petit à petit, je réussi à prendre mes marques. Suzie et Owen restait indifférents à mon égard. Tosh me considérait comme son frère, c'était peut être ma meilleure amie à l'époque. Jack, avec lui, c'était différent. J'avais des sentiments, ça c'était certain. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je devenais étrange.

J'avais caché ce qu'il restait de Lisa dans la cave, mes « amis » la découvrirent et la descendirent, à bout portant. Gwen avait remplacé Suzie depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Heureusement, je réussi à me faire pardonner et Jack me laissa accéder au terrain de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

J'ai cru pendant longtemps que j'avais fait une boulette. Ou que quelqu'un l'avait vexé, mais il est revenu. Owen et Tosh nous on quittait quelques semaines plus tard, à cause de Gray, le frère de Jack.

Pourquoi est ce que je vous raconte tout ça me direz-vous ? Et bien voilà. J'ai été tué l'année passé. Et pourtant je vous parle aujourd'hui.

Je m'appelle Ianto Jones, et ceci et l'histoire de ma résurrection.


	2. La vie de tous les jours

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire commence ici. Gwen a déjà accouché d'Anwen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 1 : La vie de tous les jours**

Gwen Cooper se réveilla cette nuit là pour une énième fois. Son pire démon du moment était de retour. Les pleurs d'Anwen Cooper-Williams se répandirent dans toute la maison. Pleurs qui ne semblaient pas déranger Rhys Williams, son mari, toujours endormi, un filet de bave pendant le long de sa bouche. Gwen leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir du lit conjugal.

Gwen franchit la porte de la chambre d'Anwen. La petite fille hurlait à pleins poumons, gigotant bras et jambes en tout sens. La galloise la prit dans ses bras et entreprit de la bercer doucement. Elle se mit à fixer les cadres photos qui décoraient la chambre. Il y en avait une qui montrait toute l'équipe de Torchwood, l'ancienne équipe, du temps où il y avait tout le monde. Jack et Ianto se fixant droit dans les yeux, Owen faisant des oreilles de lapins à une Toshiko plus qu'exaspérée, pendant que elle, Gwen, avait posé sa grosse tête sur l'épaule de son Capitaine.

Les larmes arrivèrent rapidement. Il lui manquait, autant que tous les autres, d'autant plus qu'il était encore vivant, lui. Quand reviendrait-il ? Le jour de sa mort ? Reviendrait-il un jour ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Pourtant, elle avait promis de ne plus parler de Torchwood, ni d'aliens que ce soit à Rhys ou à sa propre famille. Rhys voulait plus que tout protéger Anwen de toute cette histoire. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier, malgré toute sa volonté et deux ou trois psychiatres. Jack Harkness était impossible à oublier.

« Il reviendra. Tu verras, il finit toujours par revenir. Il l'a promis, il y a bien longtemps. Tu sais, j'ai vu tellement de choses, Anwen, des choses que tu n'imaginerais même pas. Et j'espère bien qu'un jour, tu le rencontreras. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelque part dans l'univers, adossé à l'immense fenêtre d'un vaisseau spatial, Jack Harkness contemplait la Terre. Le Royaume Uni était juste devant ses yeux, illuminé dans l'obscurité de l'espace.

Ca faisait exactement un an qu'il l'avait quitté. Il avait toujours aussi mal. Plusieurs fois il avait envisagé de se rendre sur sa tombe. Plusieurs fois il s'était promis d'aller parler à Gwen. Mais à chaque fois, il n'en trouvait pas le courage, et à chaque fois, il rebroussait chemin vers se vaisseau, posé sur la lune depuis près de neuf mois maintenant.

Il se frotta le visage et vida le reste de la bouteille d'alcool. A défaut de conquêtes, il plongeait dans l'alcool. C'est sûr que c'était mieux. Qui allait s'en plaindre. Au moins, tant qu'il buvait, personne ne mourrait par sa faute.

Trop de fantômes le hantaient depuis bien longtemps. Suzie, Owen, Toshiko, Gray et maintenant Ianto. L'immortalité était un cadeau empoisonné, surtout pour lui, c'était devenu un lourd fardeau à porter. Un fardeau dont il ne peut pas se débarrasser, même en priant.

Il avait déjà commis beaucoup d'erreurs depuis sa perte. Il avait tué plusieurs personnes, notamment des voyants et des psychologues qui lui disaient de l'oublier. Il avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelque part à Cardiff, dans un petit cimetière, deux jeunes avides de frayeur se balader, main dans la main. La plus jeune des deux, Elena Smith, était une jeune adolescente de quinze ans, pas très grandes, cheveux châtains clairs. Son petit ami se nommait Rico, Rico Raipasigson, dix sept ans.

Tout deux avançaient d'un pas non assuré vers les tombes, Elena avait peur, même si elle ne le montrait pas.

« Allez ! Viens ! C'est cette tombe là ! », Lui dit Rico, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui lança une pelle. La demoiselle le regardait faire, méfiante. La nuit passée, ils avaient entendu du bruit en dessous. Cette tombe, mais vous vous en doutez, était celle de Ianto Jones.

Rico réussit enfin à toucher quelque chose. Il sourit à sa copine. « Allons réveiller le mort. », lui dit-il malicieusement. Elena était beaucoup plus inquiète, elle. « On ne devrait pas faire ça… », Annonça t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Il était déjà trop tard, Rico n'avait pas encore ouvert qu'un bras explosa le bois du cercueil…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews !


	3. Des mélis et des mélos

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous pour vos Reviews ^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 2 : Des mélis et des mélos…..

Jack s'était assoupi quelques minutes, devant un film policier, sa seule distraction lorsqu'il ne comtemplait pas la Terre. Il avait constaté agréablement depuis quelques semaines que le réseau sur la Lune était excellent.

Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux en entandant le générique du film. Il passa un coup d'œil vers le hublot. Le Royaume-Uni se trouvait juste en dessous de lui. A quelques dizaine de milliers de kilomètres. Il pourrait y aller, mais en était-il rééllement capable ? Il ne le savait pas lui même. En revanche, il savait qu'une éclipse solaire se préparait et qu'il devait filer en vitesse d'ici avant de terminer aveugle.

Peut être ne rien voir serait mieux pour lui ? Il secoua la tête. Il était désespéré et déprimé mais certainement pas suicidaire. De toute manière il retrouverai la vue après une simple mort…

Il regarda un long moment son manipulateur de vortex, qu'un vieil inventeur avait réparé. Il était libre d'aller où il voulait. Il l'attrapa, décidé. Qu'allait-il dire à Gwen ? Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il savait qu'il devait y aller.

Il mit des parechocs tout autour de son vaisseau afin que ce dernier ne s'envole pas avec les rayons de l'éclipse. Il entra les coordonnées et disparut.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Rico et Elena fixait le bras, toujours planté dans le bois. Il ne bougeait pas, ou presque. Rico toucha la paume de cet objet si banal et si étrange à la fois avec le bout de la pelle. La main attrapa soudainement le bâton.

Rico paniqua et prit ses jambes à son cou, abandonnant Elena à son sort. L'adolescente tenta de protester, mais rien ne sortit. Elle se reconcentra sur le bras et se força à respirer calmement. Il y avait un homme dedans, et il avait besoin d'aide.

Elle attrappa la pelle et tapa sur le cadenas du cercueil qui céda au bout de quelques secondes. Le haut du cercueil vola dans les airs un court instant avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. La jeune fille n'arrivai pas à détacher ses mains de la pelle.

Un homme en costard se tenait assis, au beau milieu du cercueil. Il reprenait doucement sa respiration. Il tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme qui le fixait les deux yeux exorbités. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était… des tombes. Des tombes, une adolescente apeurée et une pelle qui menaçait de lui tomber sur la tête.

« Comment vous vous appelez ?, demanda timidement l'adolescente

Ianto. Ianto Jones. , répondit le revenant, du ton le plus calme possible, Si vous lâchiez cette pelle ? »

Elena lui sourit doucement et posa l'objet sur le sol. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Elle l'aida à sortir du cercueil. Ianto fit quelques pas, tout tournait autour de lui et il se laissa finalement tombé sur le sol. Son regard fut attiré vers une tombe où était marqué en gros sur le marbre « Ianto Anthony Jones. 1983 – 2011. ».

Ianto secoua la tête. S'il était mort… Que faisait-il ici, avec une migraine impossible ? Et où était Jack ? Et Gwen ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi abandonné qu'à ce moment précis.

« Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?, demanda t-il à l'adolescente qui s'était penché au dessus de lui

Elena Smith, Monsieur.

En quelle année sommes nous ?

En 2012. Et vous, vous êtes censé être mort…

Oui, non, enfin je n'en ai aucune idée… Où sommes nous ?

A Cardiff. Venez, je connais un endroit où je pourrais vous donner quelques chose contre le mal de tête… »

Elle sourit et l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes. Une seule obscession lui venait à l'esprit maintenant, ramener ce parfait étranger… Chez elle.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Gwen prenait son café habituel du matin. Elle avait décidé d'aller faire une sortie au « parc », avec Anwen. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cette idée en tête, mais plutôt une autre, bien plus intéressante.

Elle embrassa rapidement son mari et habilla la petite avant de la mettre dans la voiture. Il faisait un temps splendide aujourd'hui. Un temps splendide pour aller se balader dans le centre ville de Cardiff.

La galloise attacha sa fille dans la voiture et prit le volant. Elle se sentait coupable, elle mentait encore à son mari… Un mensonge de plus ou de moins, qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire ?

Une bonne heure plus tard, elle gara sa voiture devant l'Office de Tourisme. Elle attrapa la poucette et mit Anwen dedans avant de rentrer tranquillement. Elle appuya sur le bouton et une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Ca faisait un an qu'elle tentait de tout remettre en état, comme avant. Mais le temps et surtout l'argent commençaient à lui manquer… Elle fut accueuillie par un sifflement dans les airs. Myfanwi avait survécue et Gwen venait la nourrir, une fois par semaine.

La pauvre Ptérodactyle voulait sortir mais elle s'était blessée, s'étant fait tirer dessus par des chasseurs qui l'avait pris pour un gros oiseau. Myfanwi avait perdu un de ses ongles et les chasseurs… Leurs têtes…

Gwen alluma l'ordinateur qui contrôlait la faille. Elle était calme, c'était déjà ça. Elle commença son nettoyage habituel. Tout prenait si vite la poussière ici. Elle s'arrêta devant le porte manteau, où un long manteau bleu reposait. Gwen en avait racheté un, au cas où il reviendrai mirucaleusement.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Jack venait d'apparaître sur le seuil du cimetière. Il avait besoin de passer par là avant toute chose. Une obligation qui lui secouait les tripes. Il s'approcha doucement, un bouquet de roses blanches dans les mains. Il avait mal.

Tout était calme ici. Tout semblait s'être arrêté. Jack continuait son avancée pénible, à travers les tombes. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Un trou béant se trouvait à quelques mètres. Il regarda, horrifié, le cercueil éclaté de partout. C'était celui de Ianto.

Désemparé, il toucha la terre. C'était récent. Beaucoup trop à son goût. Qui avait pu faire ça ? Peu importe, tout ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il allait passé un sale quart d'heure.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ^^ N'hésitez pas à commenter ^^ A bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Retrouvailles

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous pour votre soutien ! ^^

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elena ouvrit doucement la porte de chez ses parents. Non pas qu'elle est honte de ramener quelqu'un chez elle, mais plutôt peur que ses parents se réveille et la découvre avec un étranger… A plus de deux heures du matin.

Ianto la suivait docilement, tentant de retracer les évènements dans sa tête. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il était couché sur le sol, dans les bras d'un Jack en pleurs… Et en train de mourir… Tout un tas de question trottaient dans sa tête, notemment le pourquoi il était revenu… C'était étrange, ça c'était sûr…

Elena lui indiqua une pièce qu'il reconnut comme étant une salle de bain. Elena lui indiqua les lavabos, la douche et lui donna de quoi se changer. A sa grande surprise, elle lui donna un magnifique costard noir, ce qui l'enchanta ! Jones Ianto Jones était de retour, enfin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jack n'était pas resté bien longtemps devant le cercueil et avait fini le travail en l'éventrant, cherchant le moindre petit indice lui indiquant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il repéra très rapidement une pelle sur le côté. Au moins, il avait la certitude que Ianto n'était pas sorti de lui-même.

Un espoir fou naissait en lui. Et s'il avait survécu ? Et s'il était vivant ? Et où pouvait-il bien être surtout… Il secoua la tête. Il était vraiment en train de se perdre. Un cri le fit sursauter, et il fit volte face.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Gwen était rentré chez elle pour l'unique but de se reposer. Enfin. Presque. Elle avait pris le manteau de Jack dans son sac, essayant de passer la plus inaperçue possible. Elle ne voulait pas que Rhys la voit avec ça.

Malheuresement, alors qu'elle venait de l'étaler devant elle, son cher adorable mari fit son apparition, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues. Elle écquarquilla les yeux alors qu'un silence glacial s'installa entre les deux adultes.

« Je vois., dit simplement Rhys.

Rhys… Je…

Ne dis rien. C'est bon. Tu vois Gwen, avec toi, c'est toujours la même chose ! Qu'est ce que tu me caches encore ?! On avais dit plus de mensonges, plus de Torchwood et par-dessus tout, plus de Jack ! Si tu recommences comme ça, qui te dit que quelqu'un ne s'en prendra à Anwen ?! Pense à ta famille avant de penser à ton travail !

Gwen le fixa un instant, les yeux dans le vague. Elle attrapa le manteau et sortit de la pièce, sans un regard pour son mari. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour se calmer. Se rendre dans le seul endroit où elle pourrait parler librement.

Elle prit la direction de cimetière de Cardiff. C'était devenu son domaine depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle venait parler à Ianto presque tous les jours. Elle avait le manteau de Jack encore dans les bras.

Quelque chose clochait, un homme était devant la tombe. Personne ne venait plus voir Ianto. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, et de protestation, elle reconnaissait cet homme, tant elle le nombre de fois où elle en avait rêvé. Elle s'approcha, doucement, elle ne voulait pas le faire fuir. Son regard croisa le sien.

Jack resta bouche bée. Pour un hasard… Gwen était là, devant lui, elle semblait fatiguée, certes, mais elle était là, bien vivante, et elle allait bien. Jack tenta de prononcer un mot, une phrase, mais rien ne sortit.

« Jack… , dit doucement Gwen, les larmes lui montant déjà aux yeux

_ Gwen... Je…

_ Ne dis rien. »

Elle accourut et lui sauta dans les bras. Elle était heureuse, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de revoir son capitaine. Il lui avait manqué, c'est le moindre que l'on puisse dire. La galloise pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, se cachant dans le cou de Jack et l'aggripant, pour qu'il ne parte plus. Ce qu'il avait intérêt à faire d'ailleurs.

Jack quant à lui ne pouvait pas s'enfuir cette fois, prisonnier de la galloise qui le tenait fermement contre elle. Il ne put que la consoler. Pourtant, son esprit était ailleurs, son corps entier était ailleurs. Il ne restait qu'un corps, les yeux dans le vide tourmenté par la disparition de son amant.

Il sortit de son nuage pour se reconcentrer sur Gwen. Peut-être était-elle au courant ? Peut être savait-elle où il était ?

« Gwen, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

De quoi ?

Ianto, sa tombe, regarde le carnage !

Je n'avais pas vu, hier encore, tout était intact.

La question est donc… Où est-il en ce moment ? »

OoOoOoOoOo

Ianto finit sa toilette, dépoussièrant la terre de sa barbe naissante. De la barbe, voilà encore autre chose. Il se dépêcha de se raser, non pas que cela le dérange d'avoir de la barbe, mais voilà, il ne se sentait pas lui-même.

Il gémit doucement lorsque le rasoir effleura une ancienne cicatrice, pas si ancienne que ça d'ailleurs, sur sa joue gauche. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir et poussa un cri de surprise. Ce n'était pas son reflet.


End file.
